Need
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Pra que tudo aquilo? Ele só queria lutar! – Oga Tatsumi x Kunieda Aoi – Oneshot.


**N/A**: _Beelzebub_ não me pertence.

Essa é a primeira fanfic em português desse mangá/anime, e é logo uma com OgaAoi. Eu não gosto dele com a Hilda, não acho legal e fim. x) Essa fic é um presente para as minhas irmãs que passaram a assistir o anime/ler o mangá junto comigo: Nihal Tonks-Lupin e Gi-Honey-senpai :D Eu amo vocês, dah buh (L) -q

* * *

><p><strong>Need<strong>,

Oga Tatsumi x Kunieda Aoi

* * *

><p>Beel bateu com força em seu rosto pela sexta vez naquela manhã.<p>

Abrindo os olhos, Oga encarou com frieza o bebê que começara a resmungar. Ignorando seus _'dah buhs'_ e as mãos que apertavam suas bochechas e olhos, passou a refletir no _porque_ estava ali. Verdade seja dita, ele nunca foi do tipo estudante. Quando ia até a velha escola, a que ele gostava e que agora se arrependia de ter destruído, ele passava suas manhãs lutando. Ele nunca havia usado um caderno na vida, e agora, Saint Ishiyama o obrigava a_ ter_ um caderno.

Ele direcionou seu olhar furioso ao caderno que outrora servia como um confortável travesseiro.

- Algum problema, merdinha? – Saotome não obtendo resposta, lançou nele o cigarro que tinha na boca. Ele desviou, e fez um gesto rude na direção do sensei que apenas riu.

Cara, ele _odiava_ aquela escola.

No começo havia sido divertido lutar contra os Rokkisei. Eles eram fortes, e rapidamente o tiraram da monotonia. Para seu azar, todos haviam sido vencidos e eles -os malditos delinqüentes que ganharam respeito de todos com um jogo de vôlei- não poderiam comprar uma simples briga, pois poderiam ser expulsos novamente e dessa vez sem ter com o que recorrer.

Ele realmente não deveria ter jogado _tão_ bem aquela partida. Aquela escola era uma merda, não merecia um rapaz tão bom e inteligente como ele. Talvez ele devesse provocar sua expulsão?

Não... Não naquele dia.

Naquele dia, ele só queria sair do tédio.

Irritar Beel com pequenos socos e beliscões, resultaria em eletricidade e todos em sua volta sendo envolvidos. Ele descartou a possibilidade quando lembrou de Furuichi. Olhou para trás apenas para encontrá-lo fazendo - ou era o que ele pensava - dever de casa. Como aquele dever seria dele no final do dia, também descartou a idéia de mandá-lo voando pela janela com um dos seus super socos.

Olhando para os lados, viu Kanzaki, Natsume e Himekawa junto de algumas Red Tails jogando em PSP's. Pensou em se levantar e pedir um para brincar também, mas isso acabaria em uma luta com os dois tohoshinkis e ele não iria querer bater em gente fraca.

Isso o deixaria _mais_ entediado.

Puxando Beel das costas, aproveitou para olhar para o fundo da sala. Oga não ficou surpreso pela ausência de Toujo. O rapaz deveria estar trabalhando, em algum lugar estranho como sempre, batendo em clientes para aliviar o stress.

Passou a mão com força no rosto quando a idéia de arranjar um trabalho passou por sua cabeça.

Ele só poderia estar _enlouquecendo_.

Fato esse que ele percebeu quando seus olhos caíram na mesa vazia de Hilda e, por um rápido segundo, desejou que a babá estivesse ali. Provocar uma briga com ela seria fácil, e com certeza o deixaria de bom humor. Hilda era forte, um demônio. O fato de ela ser uma mulher o atrapalharia, afinal, ele não batia em mulheres, mas no momento ele não pensava nisso. Ele só queria uma boa luta, afinal, só aquilo poderia lhe tirar do tédio.

Suspirou, deitando a cabeça novamente no caderno. Segundos depois, algo clicou na sua mente e ele se ergueu tão rápido que quase fez com que Beel caísse de suas costas.

Luta. Força. Demônio. _Mulher_.

Oga sorriu enquanto girava a cabeça lentamente para o lado esquerdo, vendo a jovem que ali estava desviar o olhar rapidamente. Ela batia com ritmo seu pé no chão e sua lapiseira na beirada da mesa. Se possível - _e era _- seu sorriso aumentou. Beel o olhou com curiosidade quando ele se levantou da mesa, assim como todos os outros da sala.

Como havia se esquecido da única mulher que lutava de igual para igual com Hilda e que havia sido reconhecida como forte por Beel? Ele não precisava do Rokkisei, de Toujo ou de Hilda para sair do tédio. Ele ainda tinha a Rainha.

Uau, aquela escola realmente não o merecia. Ele era inteligente _demais_.

Quando ele bateu as mãos na mesa dela com força, todas as conversas cessaram. Oga estava tão sério e concentrado que não percebeu que todos olhavam para ele, alguns boquiabertos e outros com expectativa. _Kunieda_ percebeu. Ela respirou varias vezes antes de erguer os olhos para encará-lo, proibindo-se de corar na frente de tantas pessoas.

- Kunieda?

- S-Sim?

- Eu quero você.

Ele notou que ela ficou vermelha. Muito vermelha. Talvez estivesse empolgada com a luta, assim como ele! Isso era ótimo, não era?

- Precisamos de um lugar. Acho que o telhado seria um lugar agradá-...

Ele não terminou sua frase porque de repente ela fechou os olhos e caiu para o lado. Oga precisou usar todos seus bons reflexos para segurá-la antes que ela batesse a cabeça no chão. Ela apenas... desmaiou. Chamou seu nome, sacudiu seus ombros e então... _o inferno_. Algumas garotas aproximaram-se chutando, xingando e tirando Kunieda de seus braços. Saotome o puxou pela cabeça com uma das mãos e o arremessou até a lousa, afastando-o de vez da confusão. Quando abriu os olhos, que havia fechado quando bateu sua cabeça, viu que os homens da sala, com exceção de Furuichi, que estava chorando e balbuciando _"maldito"_ e _"como pôde?"_, olhavam-no com surpresa.

Pra que tudo aquilo? Ele só queria lutar!

- Parece que ela está respirando. – Saotome sorriu para as Red Tails que quase cortaram sua mão no momento em que ele tentou tocar no peito da garota para ter certeza.

Kunieda foi levada à enfermaria por Nene e Chiaki, amaldiçoando-o quando passaram por ele. Quando voltou ao seu lugar, Beel tinha os olhos brilhantes e parecia estar cantando uma música. O bebê estava de bom humor depois de toda aquela confusão, diferente dele. Oga bufou e cruzou os braços. Como poderia imaginar que sua única opção estava doente? Ficaria sem sua luta e continuaria entediado graças à Kunieda.

_Merda_ de escola!

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Eu jurava que o anime acabaria no episódio 26. Fiquei tão feliz assistindo o 25 ontem, com abertura nova e tudo mais *-* Para mim, a saga de Saint Ishiyama é a mais engraçada/legal do mangá *-* Enfim, reviews? :D

**N/B: **Ah, a genialidade. Hehe. Gê se superando, tsc. Vou comentar na review -só Zeus sabe quando vou fazer isso -q- mas queria deixar claro que vou amar essa fic pra sempre. A levarei para passear, jantar, noite romântica, e daqui um tempo, casamento –Q

Reviews, seus bobos! -what


End file.
